Spontaneous
by SidewaysCope
Summary: Carry on from... Board Meeting :


Writing this did make me chuckle haha :) it amused me to think what Luke would be thinking and/or saying if he was freaking out :P

* * *

_Holy crap! Holy crap! HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP! _Luke could not believe what had happened on the roof. THE ROOF!

Since when had he been into acts of a sexual nature on public property?... or was it private? However, right now there was no way he would ponder the reasons of his actions at this very moment. He sat in JAVA blushing at the thought; first, it was Reid's office, than it was resisting the temptation in the Examination Room. The closest to adventurous he had even gotten with Noah was the occasional romp in the shower, but never in places where people might actually catch them!

Reid was clearly more daring than Noah ever could be, Reid knew exactly how to make Luke's blood boil and pop... _Lordy did he! _"Holy crap!" now the main question was: What next?

Dr. Oliver apparently hated him, but yet they still... Luke swallowed and blushed. Surely someone who hated him wouldn't do that with him over and over. "Oh crap!" confusion was the last thing he needed to feel.

000

He heard Reid before even seeing him. _It's now or never Luke. Just ask him! He'll either shoot you down... Or you never know something good might come out of it. _"Dr. Oliver, sorry to bother you but-"

"Richie Rich! And what do I owe the pleasure?" Okay that wasn't what he expected but it was Dr. Oliver, and the guy wasn't really much of a social person. "I was wondering whether we could talk. In private?" Reid's eyes narrowed in annoyance, he turned for a moment snapping orders to the Nurse, that he wouldn't be long. Luke followed Reid to his office, it took Luke a moment before stepping into the room, his body heated up as his eyes glanced quickly around the office. They focused on the desk, floor... Every single place he and Reid had had sex. "Close the door, Mr. Snyder and tell me why you're here wasting my time." He stood awkwardly not entire sure how to start, what he had come to the Hospital for. "Dr. Oliver, what exactly are you intentions?"

He saw Reid lean back casually in his office chair, his eyes dark and a smirk on his lips. "My intentions? Care to elaborate?" he didn't move, which only made Luke more awkward than he wanted to be. "Well, for one... what we did here, than you just changed and on the roof. I don't really understand."

Reid leaned back more in his chair and stretched. "Well, Mr. Snyder you're stressed I was stressed. Hell doesn't everyone need a some form of stress-relief. Don't bother lying to me because I know you enjoyed it, you Mr. Snyder enjoyed every single moment in this office and on that roof, although next time let's avoid that place. God knows what we could've caught."

Luke's lips tightened a fraction, what Dr. Oliver had didn't make sense. "Oh, Mr. Snyder let's call it 'being spontaneous', you're probably getting more action than all the people in this white bread town."

000

'Being spontaneous'? Luke left Dr. Oliver's office soon after, was that his only reason for his actions? True Luke liked the attention. _I mean I've been starved of it... but what if Noah found out?... No! No! Noah's blind he'll never find out unless his eyes magically heal themselves. _Regardless not even Luke had that much faith. He briefly visited Bob, to see if he had any updates about Noah. All Bob could report was that nothing had changed, and Reid was researching into different techniques before even considering dating the operation.

He slowly walked past the Nurses' station a ting of relief that Reid wasn't there, the last thing he needed was to see him after that conversation. "Man, what am I going to do now?" he said to himself out loud, suddenly fingers wrapped around his arm and pulling him forcefully into the supply cupboard, he was pushed up against the door. He let his heart rate slow down for a moment. "Mr. Snyder, you shouldn't think so loud, I could hear it from here." Reid grinned while running his hands down Luke's arms to his hands. "Have you put some thought into what I meant by 'being spontaneous'?" he slowly lifted Luke's arms above his head. _He didn't mean...? _His eyes glanced quickly over the supply cupboard. _Oh crap! _Reid grinned while one hand trapped his hands above his head, and the other sensually slid over Luke's body, fingers creeping underneath his t-shirt searching for bare skin.

"How about you show me how spontaneous you can be Luke?"


End file.
